The present invention relates generally to a traffic management system and more specifically to, a single cycle offset adjustment for traffic signal controllers in a traffic management system.
In general, traffic management systems are utilized to control the operation of traffic signals along arterial roads. The goal of the traffic management system is to maximize vehicle throughput on the arterial road while minimizing delays. Traffic signal controllers are used to control the operation of traffic signals along the arterial roads and to adjust the signal phasing and timing based on the time and day of the week. In general, when a transition from one signal control plan to another occurs, the traffic signal controller resynchronizes the traffic signal settings by using an offset correction method.
Many currently available offset correction methods take several signal cycles to complete the offset correction and therefore the transition from one signal control plan to another may produce offset correction delays. This delay in transitioning to the new signal control plan is often counterproductive to the goal of implementing the new signal control plan. In addition, currently available offset correction methods often cause long delays by dwelling in a single phase for an extend period of time while transitioning from one signal control plan to another.